


i am the man (we both couldn’t stand)

by stardustgirl



Series: Mistborn AU 2 [1]
Category: Mistborn - Brandon Sanderson, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Dehumanization, Depersonalization, Heavy Angst, Talking to Oneself, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 22:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20897084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustgirl/pseuds/stardustgirl
Summary: Ezra is rarely himself, and especially not after beatings.Prompt fill for “beaten.”





	i am the man (we both couldn’t stand)

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t remember who among the Phoenix Nest Discord gang made the AU of the Mistborn AU where Lord Pryce was the only one who knew Ezra existed, but someone did, so here it is. When I find out I’ll gift it to them properly lol but for now, voila.
> 
> Title from “The Hearse” by Matt Maeson.
> 
> TW: Child Abuse

His father lands a final kick before pulling him up by the front of his shirt, glaring at him coldly.

“And next time, you will _ not _ hesitate. Have I made myself clear?” he whispers. Ezra nods jerkily, trying to mumble something through the gag. Sighing, his father pulls it down and out of his mouth. “_What?_”

“I’m– I’ll– I’ll do better ne– next time, Master,” he mumbles. “Pr– promise.”

His father continues to level a stare at Ezra for another moment before dropping him, nudging him toward the wall with the toe of his boot. “You’d better.”

Father leaves him, and he sits up against the wall, already starting to mumble to himself only seconds after the door closes and Father’s footsteps fade away.

“Shouldn’t– shouldn’t have hesitated, you shouldn’t have waited, shouldn’t shouldn’t shouldn’t...” he murmurs, blinking in the near-darkness. “Next time you won’t wait, won’t wait, no no _ no _ you _ can’t _ wait next time no you _ can’t!_”

He finishes in a whispered shout and bites his lip, trying to cover up his mouth before remembering his hands are tied. He fumbles for a moment before finally twisting his shoulder up and over in front of his mouth. A temporary solution.

It’ll have to do.

Ezra keeps trying to talk despite his best efforts, however, and he eventually just closes his eyes, squeezing them shut and murmuring, “Get out get out get _ out of my head!_”

Ezra doesn’t leave, of course.

Ezra never leaves.

And _ especially _ not after beatings.


End file.
